


Schrodinger's Monster

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Superstition, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: One idea of the workings behind the monsters in many superstitions.





	Schrodinger's Monster

I tell you this: do not look into the fields on dark, moonless nights.

You laugh, perhaps, thinking that what I am about to tell you is nothing more than an old superstition. Maybe you have even looked out at the fields on one such night, saw nothing there, and thus assume there is nothing to be afraid of. But the monsters that I speak of are all too real, and if you looked into the fields and lived to tell the tale, know that you survived solely due to the whims of fate.

Here is what you must know:

The creature in the fields does not abide by our rules, even the most basic ones that allow us to have a place in this world. It is not like us humans, who are confined to existing in one realm at a time, stuck living with what is rather than what might be. It is everywhere and nowhere all at once, it lives in many worlds and belongs to none of them.

When no one is looking, it goes about its business in peace. Reality is content to let it be, to silently ignore the paradox within its midst.

But once you look into the fields, all that comes to an end. The possibilities collapse. No uncertainty remains.

Most of the time, nothing is there. The creature silently leaves this reality, thinks little of it, and seeks its prey elsewhere. You laugh nervously and think yourself silly for ever having been afraid. Life goes on.

But sometimes, the creature will be there for you to see, forced to be in this world and this world only, unable to maintain its plural existence.

It knows that it is being observed, and what it wants above all else is to end that observation.

By the time you see it, it is too late. You will only have time to catch a glimpse of its otherworldly features- pitch-black skin, limbs stretched much too thin, eyes glowing in the dead of night- before it tracks you down, its senses far sharper than those of any animal known to man. Resistance is futile. It strikes, it kills, and it forges onward until none who have gazed upon it still live. Then it feeds upon their corpses and retreats back to other realms, where the cycle begins anew.

No evidence remains of what befell those unfortunate enough to look upon the creature, as their bodies are whisked off to realms unknown. Their loved ones will never know what happened to them, only that they are missing, and will forever remain so.

So if you want to avoid having your loved ones forever wonder why you never came back home, I repeat again: do  _not_  look into the fields on dark, moonless nights.


End file.
